The present invention relates generally to a cooling piece, and more particularly to a device for retaining the cooling piece.
As shown in FIG. 1, the prior art device 80 mainly embraces a central portion acting as a pressing portion 82, on both ends of the pressing portion, two tilt extensions constitute two elastic portions 83. The end of the elastic portion 83 drops downward to become a buckle leg 84. Each buckle leg 84 has a perforated hole 85. A central part of one buckle leg 84 stretches outward and upward to form a hook blade 86. As shown in FIG. 2, the device 80 holds the cooling piece 90 with the perforated hole 85 of one buckle leg 84 grasp the end jaw 97 of CPU socket 95. Then holding a cabinet tip of a screwdriver 99 at the mid-way between the perforated hole 85 and the buckle leg 84, forcing the buckle leg 84 to move inward in such way as to push the perforated hole 85 entering into the jaw 97 of the CPU socket 95 so the cooling piece 90 will intimately attached to the CPU 94.
However, in the normal assembly operation, if the screwdriver 99, being too small in size, can be easily clamped between the hook blade 86 and the buckle leg 84, very hard for the operator to pull off. If the screwdriver 99 is too large, when the force is improperly applied, it might easily skid out of the hook blade 86. If the force applied is too powerful, it might produce severe damage to the parts on the main board 100. In case the operator""s hand hits the cooling piece 90, it results in a critical injury, cut or incident.
It is therefore the primary objective of the present invention to provide a device for retaining a cooling piece. The retaining device can be easily mounted and dismounted.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a device for retaining a cooling piece. The retaining device prevents the screwdriver from being clamped in the process of operation.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a device for retaining a cooling piece. The retaining device prevents the screwdriver from skidding off and averts the incident injury and cut to the operator.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a retaining device comprising a main body provided with a press portion having elastic portions on both sides of the press portion, leg portion with a retaining portion extending down from the ends of the elastic portions; one leg portion stretches inward and upward to form a hook, and the leg portion has an operation hole located on the upside of the hook.
The foregoing objectives, features, functions and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.